


17

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Cheating, F/M, not between finn and rae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta
Relationships: Rae Earl & Finn Nelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	17

Shutting the door and dropping his keys into the bowl on a side table, his phone rings. Pulling it out of his pocket he sees its Rae calling. A Smile crosses his lips as he answers,   
“What’d you forget this time?” he teases her. Almost every they’re together she ends up forgetting something in his car or his house. It could be anything from a hair scrunchy to her sweater, so he’s curious to know what it was this round.   
“Can you come back and get me.” Her voice is wavering like she’s upset.   
Without even thinking he picks up his key and is out the door.   
“What happened?” he asks as he rushes to his car.   
“I’ll be at the corner.” She says, a little clearer but he can still hear the upset in her voice.   
“Rae,” he says in a last-ditch effort to get her to tell him something.   
She starts crying and suddenly the phone hangs up.   
\--  
They’re back at his house, he’s in the kitchen while Rae is wrapped in a blanket it on the couch, she had cried herself to sleep. Sipping his tea Finn thinks back to when he picked her up a few hours ago. Thinks about how bad she was crying; about how hard she was hugging him and how she didn’t want to let go. But after some persuasion and with the promise of tea and a warm space she let go and he helped her into the car.   
He didn’t know what happened yet, and it scared him to even think about the possibilities. Whatever it was, he wanted to hear it from her. Which is why he refrained from calling her boyfriend, Dan. He wasn’t sure if he knew what was wrong or if Rae had even told him yet, and well, he knew his friend would drop anything and leave work to come be with Rae, so maybe she didn’t tell him, so without knowing what happened Finn didn’t want to cause any more upset or worry by guessing.   
As he sips the last of his tea, he hears some rustling. Tea mug in the sink he makes his way back to the living room to find Rae awake. She is staring off blankly, her eyes rimmed red and glistening with unshed tears. Finn sits on the floor beside the couch and faces her.   
“Why is it always the secretary?” she asks plainly.   
Furrowing his eyebrows, Finn asks, “What?” not sure he understands her.   
“When men cheat, its always with the secretary, why is that?” her voice is void of emotion and after the evening they had its concerning.   
“I-I’m not sure what you mean.” He replies.   
“Dan was fucking his secretary in the kitchen, I guess he forgot I was coming over. So, why is it always the secretary?” she asks again, this time seething.   
His face feels hot and anger starts to boil in his blood, but Rae’s sad face and teary eyes, break his heart, “Rae. I-don’t know what to say, I can’t believe…” He trails off.   
“I should have known.” She shakes her head.   
“Rae, I’m so sorry.”   
“Don’t apologize for him, Finn. I don’t care if he’s your friend, don’t apologize for him.”   
He shakes his head, “I’m not apologizing for him, he’ll be lucky if I don’t end up kicking his arse,” taking her hand in his he continues, “Rae, I’m sorry that you’re hurting.”   
She sighs, “you know I don’t think I’m even that upset, I feel like it was just the shock of it all.”   
“What do you mean?” Finn asks as he shifts a little closer.   
“It’s like I had this feeling he was cheating on me, but I wasn’t sure y’know…”   
“what made you think that, Rae?”   
“It was just little things I guess, a couple late night phone calls and whispering into the phone, I just I didn’t want to believe it because—”  
“You love him” finn says cutting her off.   
“No, because I thought he was a good enough person just to break up with me instead of cheat on me.”  
“I swear I’m gonna—”  
“No,” Rae says gripping his arm, “It is what it is, I’m just happy that I didn’t agree to move in with him right away. Silver lining and all.”   
Finn smiles sadly at her, “I am sorry though.”   
“Don’t be, I don’t want you to feel sorry for me, I’m just going to move on with my life and not dwell.”   
“So, you’re not going to take him back then?” he asks hesitantly.   
“No, I think I’m gonna go after what I really want this time.”   
“Yeah, what’s that?” he asks slightly amused by her sudden change in heart.   
“It’s a who.” She replies.   
“What do you mean?” Finn asks furrowing his brows.   
“Finn, I love you, you know that, but it’s much more than that and because I’m already embarrassed by what happened I’m just going to come right out and say it, I’m in love with you, I have been for years.”   
“Rae what do you—”  
“And of course, you don’t owe me anything, but I wanted you to know incase there was even a chance that you could love me back.”   
His heat feels like it’s going to pound of its chest, but it also feels like he’s floating on cloud nine because of course he loves her has been in love with her for years but was just to chicken to take the plunge.   
“Rae, of course I love you, I have loved you for years, been in love with you for years, I don’t remember I time where I didn’t love you.”   
She’s teary eyed now, “Yeah?”   
“Yeah,” he smiles softly at her, “but what does that mean for you, for us, I mean given what just happened.”   
“I think that chapter of my life is closed and maybe in a few days after everything had settled we can start a new chapter, together, if that’s something you’re interested in?”   
“Yes, of course, I have been ready half of my life.”   
“You make it sound like you’re so old.”   
“I’m 33 Rae I’ve loved since I was 17 I’m done waiting.”   
She smiles, “Then we’ll stop waiting together and start living.”   
\--


End file.
